


Wedding Night

by DrOmega101



Category: Star Trek: Picard, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: M/M, Vague mention of Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:14:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22961500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrOmega101/pseuds/DrOmega101
Summary: Picard is nervous on his wedding night, not sure if he'll be able to do the deed like he used to. After all, he's not a young man anymore. But Hugh reassures him.
Relationships: Hugh | Third of Five/Jean-Luc Picard
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Wedding Night

**Author's Note:**

> So, Quick note: Hugh has a cunt
> 
> I will defend this ship with my life

“You’re nervous.”

“What makes you say that?”

“Because I know you, Jean-Luc.”

Picard smiles, setting down on the bed behind him gaze down towards his lap. “I suppose I am. It has been a long time since I’ve done anything like this.”

“I know. It has been...quite a while for me too. Not since Juno’s conception,” Hugh sets down beside him, taking Picard’s hand in his own. “We don’t have to do anything if you don’t want to. We have the rest of our lives for that.”

Picard looks up at him then, gazing into his husband’s eyes. They’re full of compassion and love, and now all Picard wants to do is lean in and kiss the younger man. So he does, taking Hugh by surprise. But soon they are both relaxing into the kiss, moving closer until Hugh is straddling Picard’s lap. 

They pull away, both panting, staring into the other’s eyes. Hugh has his arms wrapped around Picard’s neck, while Picard’s hands rest on both of Hugh’s hips. 

“I guess you’re not nervous anymore,” Hugh is the first to speak, laughing lightly at the blush that spreads across Picard’s face. 

“Oh, I assure you, I’m still quite nervous.”

“Why?” Hugh gently grinds himself against the hardness he feels  
between his thighs. “You’ve got nothing to be nervous about.”

Picard groans low as Hugh continues to grind, burying his face against the younger’s neck. He bites gently, relishing the moan he receives from Hugh, who has picked up speed in his grinding. With a strength he did not know he still had, he flips them over, now in between Hugh's open thighs. 

Hugh startles, yelping when he is pushed onto his back. He stares, wide eyed, up at Picard, who looks down at him with the fiercest look Hugh has ever seen. 

“Jean-Luc.”

“Darling.”

Hugh gasps when he feels a hand reach into his pants, not even realizing they were open until now. Picard’s hand travels low, until the Admiral’s fingers trail across his wet cunt and sensitive clit. 

“Does that feel good, my love?”

Hugh moans, lifting his hips and pushing down both pants and underwear to give his husband more access. Picard smiles, throwing the clothes to the floor with his free hand as the other works, fingers pushing into the wet hole with ease. 

Hugh pulls Picard down, kissing him fiercely as Picard continues to fuck Hugh with his fingers. Their kiss continues, Hugh moving closer and closer to climax. He’s almost peaked when Picard withdraws his hand, causing the younger one to groan.

“Why did you stop?”

“Because I want to taste you when you come.”

Hugh’s breath hitches when Picard moves his head low until he’s kissing the inside of Hugh’s thigh. 

“Jean-Luc, I…”

“Relax, my love, and let me take care of you.”

So he does, and soon he is cumming hard on Picard’s tongue, screaming his husband’s name so loud he’s sure he’s awoken all the residents of the Chateau. 

Picard lays next to Hugh, bringing the younger man closer, holding him until Hugh finally comes down from his high. With a groan, Hugh moves away, again laying on his back. 

“That was...something I have never experienced,” he smiles over at Picard. “Thank you.”

“Anything for you darling.”

They share another kiss, Hugh tasting himself on Picard’s tongue. His hands roam down the Admiral’s body as their kiss deepens, finally coming to rest on the bulge still present in his husband’s trousers. 

“You took care of me, now it’s my turn. Let me take care of you.”

“Hugh, I’m an old man, I can only…” he stopped with a quick kiss.

“Then show me what you’ve got. Fuck me until I’m screaming your name.”

And he does, taking Hugh fast and hard, more than he thought he could at his age. But he doesn’t stop until he hears his name being screamed, Hugh’s body shaking below him as the younger man reaches his peak, inner muscles squeezing until every last drop of cum has left him, and he collapses next to his dazed husband. 

Picard, once he’s finally catches his breath, moves to grab the covers and pull it over himself and his now sleeping husband. He brings Hugh close, holding him in his embrace as he listens to the sleeping man’s quiet breathing. He thinks, hand wandering to Hugh’s middle, wondering if maybe something will come of this union tonight. He shakes the thought off, not giving himself time to hope. For now he has the man he loves in his arms, and that is all he needs.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are appreciated!
> 
> Thank you for reading!!!


End file.
